Stem and dial-type thermometers, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,096,651 and 3,857,286, typically employ a bi-metal coil helically contained in a small diameter tubular stem centrally connected to the underside of a transversely positioned case. The case contains a dial with imprinted values of temperature while a pointer connected to the inward end of the bi-metal coil is moved over the dial face in response to temperature induced winding and unwinding movements of the coil.
In the so-called "pocket size" stem and dial type thermometer, the casing is on the order of 13/4 inches outside diameter supporting a 5 to 8 inch stem length of approximately 9/64 inches outside diameter. A common application for the pocket size thermometer of that type is by maintenance personnel who carry such thermometers in their pocket for on-site determination of in-duct air temperatures or the like. Being that their constructions are somewhat fragile, the pocket size thermometers are most usually utilized in static or near static situations in which the maximum dynamic force likely to be encountered against the stem would be the flow force of passing air.
A recently recognized application for the pocket size stem and dial-type thermometer is by skiers individually wanting to ascertain air temperatures on the ski slopes for assessing clothing needs, ski wax requirements, etc. This information is frequently supplied by the ski lodge staff to the skiers via posting or telephone, or sometimes is obtained from local television or radio broadcasts. A difficulty with the individual thermometer has been the inconvenience of carrying and using such thermometers with the heavy clothing and under the climatic conditions commonly encountered when skiing. Despite recognition of the problem, a ready solution has not heretofore been known.